<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cave In by imaginativemind29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874466">Cave In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29'>imaginativemind29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Broken Bones, Buried Alive, Cave in, Day 4, Open Ending, Whumptober 2020, collapsed cave, earthquake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout are playing at their awesome viking cave club north east when an earthquake shakes the edge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruffnut Thorston &amp; Snotlout Jorgenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 4 of Whumptober and posted late because I was procrastinating over this way too long. But here it is anyway. I don't usually write Ruffnut or Snotlout that often so I hope I got them right. </p>
<p>Prompts used: Running out of time/Buried alive/collapsed building (cave in this case)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruffnut coughed, tasting dust and sulfur against her tongue, and hesitantly lowered her arms. The shaking of the earth had finally ceased to a small trembling, but it had done so twice already and she wasn't sure how much she could trust the peace.</p>
<p>Well this wasn't exactly how she expected her afternoon to go.</p>
<p>She, Tuffnut and Snotlout had been playing pirates and vikings at their awesome viking cave club north east when the earth had started trembling. They had ignored it at first, thinking it nothing more than another after shock of the volcano eruption. It was only when the first chunk landed on top of her stuffed yak that they had realized the gravity of the situation.</p>
<p>They had rushed for the exit in an instant but Ruffnut hadn't been fast enough. The last thing she saw was her brother leaping out into the sunlight before the cave gave in and she was trapped in almost complete darkness.</p>
<p>A single ray of sunlight made its way through a tiny gape in the towering rocks, casting the cave in gloomy twilight.</p>
<p>Ruffnut crouched on the ground, head between her knees and waited for another five heartbeats before she dared to move. Carefully, she scrambled to her knees and scanned her body for any signs of blood. To her relief she found nothing aside from a few scratches.</p>
<p>"Hello?" she called out as she made to stand up, but almost immediately bumped her head on something. "Shit."</p>
<p>Thinking better of it, she got on her hands and knees, feeling around carefully as she crawled blindly through the small spaces between the debris. But was she moving towards or away from the entrance? In the dim twilight it was impossible to tell. Everything looked the same.</p>
<p>"Is anybody there?" she tried again, "Tuff? Snotlout?" A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of being trapped inside the cave all by herself.</p>
<p>Just then she heard a weak groan, then a cry coming from somewhere in the darkness around her.</p>
<p>"Snotlout?" she called out, "Snotlout is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yes..." came the answer, very weak.</p>
<p>Ruffnut hurried to crawl towards the voice, when her foot suddenly bumped into something soft at her side.</p>
<p>"Oww..."</p>
<p>"Whoops, sorry, can't see anything." She tried to lighten the mood but Snotlout didn't say anything, only groaned. "Hey, are you alright?" </p>
<p>"I...I...don't...think so..."</p>
<p>Ruffnut came to sit on her heels, feeling along the stone floor until her fingers grazed what her foot had hit just seconds before. She placed her hand on what she figured must be his leg and it came away wet and sticky. Oh no.</p>
<p>"Shit, you're bleeding." she said, leaning back and squinting her eyes to make out the rest of Snotlout's form. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, his silhouette became clearer and the feeling of dread followed suit.</p>
<p>Snotlout was lying on his stomach, his lower body buried under the debris with only his left leg poking out, bent at a disturbing angle. Ruffnut winced in sympathy, couldn't hold in a gasp.</p>
<p>"Is it...is it that bad?" Snotlout asked weakly, trying and failing to lift his head. "Oww..."</p>
<p>"Don't move," Ruffnut urged, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt, "It's going to be okay."</p>
<p>"Oh it is bad, isn't it?" Snotlout shuddered with every breath, as if he had difficulties breathing.</p>
<p>It was bad. Very bad. But she couldn't tell her friend this, didn't want to add to his pain by upsetting him even more. So she just shook her head, even though Snotlout couldn't see it, and grabbed one of the smaller chunks that covered him.</p>
<p>"You're going to be okay. Tuffnut made it out. Hiccup and the others are coming for us. They'll get us out. Soon." She kept up uttering reassurances as she worked to get him free, hoping that they helped even if she had no idea how much of them were true.</p>
<p>Tuffnut had made it out yes, but was he okay? Or was he hurt to? And what about the others? Surely the earthquake had shaken the whole island - what if the others were trapped or injured too, what if they couldn't come?</p>
<p>No. She couldn't allow herself to think that way. If anyone was able to get them out of this, it was Hiccup. He always did and this time would be no exception. Ruffnut trusted him with her life. He would do anything in his power to save them.</p>
<p>Tears stung behind her eyes, but Ruffnut swallowed them down, tasting their salt in her throat. She put another rock to the side when she noticed that it was quiet...too quiet.</p>
<p>"Snotlout?" she touched his shoulder, shook him lightly, "Hey Snotlout!"</p>
<p>"Hm...sleepy..."</p>
<p>"No, no, you gotta stay awake," there was urgency in her voice now, "Hiccup's gonna be here any minute - just hang on with me a little longer."</p>
<p>Snotlout's eyelids fluttered as he strained to keep them open.</p>
<p>"Hiccup...Hiccup's coming..." he muttered.</p>
<p>"Yes and you gotta stay awake, alright? You are a Jorgenson, you can get through this!"</p>
<p>Snotlout made a strange sound, something between a sob and a laughter. "You think...think I'm going to Valhalla for this?"</p>
<p>"You're not dying, Snotlout!"</p>
<p>"My father will be...will be mad...if I don't make it to Valhalla..."</p>
<p>"Spitelout is an idiot!" Ruffnut's fingernails dug into her palm as she clenched her fists hard. "And you're not going to die. You are strong."</p>
<p>"You really think so?"</p>
<p>Ruffnut could hear the faint smile in his voice and she reached out, grabbed his hand in both of her own.</p>
<p>"Yes. We all do." she said, "And we're gonna be okay. I promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We've got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written for Whumptober prompts of day 7: I've got you / Carrying</p>
<p>Ruffnut struggles to keep Snoltout awake, she hopes their friends will reach them on time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruffnut removed the rubble from Snotlout's body to the best of her ability and the more she freed of him, the more the gravity of the situation sank in. It didn't look good. </p>
<p>Snotlout's leg was bent in a way that left no doubt that it was broken and on top of that a sharp spike of rock had impaled his thigh. </p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"You're cursing again...what is it?" Snotlout asked weakly, trying and failing to lift his head and get a glimpse in the semi-darkness of the cave. </p>
<p>"Uh, I don't think you want to know." </p>
<p>Ruffnut  removed her vest and pressed it against the wound. If she couldn't stop the bleeding, she at least had to slow the bloodflow. She didn't dare to touch the rock though. As horrible as it was, it prevented Snotlout from bleeding out as long as it stayed inside his leg. </p>
<p>Snotlout gave a small whimper at the contact and it took him a moment to find his voice again. </p>
<p>"Just tell me, Ruffnut. I can handle it." </p>
<p>Ruffnut sighed. "Alright. There's a stone sticking out of your..." </p>
<p>"Okay stop! You're right, I don't want to know," Snotlout's back was rising and falling rapidly as if he was close to hyperventilating and Ruffnut cursed under her breath. <em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hurry up guys, godsdammit. </em>
</p>
<p>"Ruff?" </p>
<p>"Yes," she answered, and the vest under her fingers grew damp.</p>
<p>"I think I'll pass out..."</p>
<p>"No, no, you need to stay awake," she urged, shaking him lightly, "Come on. We've gotta find a way to keep your eyes open."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Snotlout made, "Tell me a story?" </p>
<p>"A story? What about?" Ruffnut said. She knew a fair amount of stories about the gods, but she wasn't much for storytelling. That was more Tuffnut's thing. Still <em>sometimes</em> she would add to his retelling for dramatic effect. </p>
<p>"Something funny?" </p>
<p>"Alright, let me see," Ruffnut chewed on her lower lip as she racked her brain for a good one, "Do you remember the story of the one time Thor lost his hammer?" </p>
<p>"Oh, I think I like that one," Snotlout said and so Ruffnut began. </p>
<p>She told him how Thor woke up one morning to find his hammer Mjollnir was gone, how the ogre Thrym had stolen the hammer and would only give it back in exchange for Freya's hand in marriage, how Freya refused and Thor had to dress up in women's clothes to pretend he himself was Freya. </p>
<p>They both laughed at that, though Snotlout's laughter was hollow and weak and followed by a pained groan. </p>
<p>"Ow, laughing wasn't such a good idea," he ground out and Ruffnut hummed in sympathy. She picked up the tale, slower now, careful not to make it too funny. </p>
<p>When the story ended, she told him another one. This time they dwelled on memories about the mighty Thor Bonecrusher and how he almost conquered Stoick's axe. </p>
<p>But the more time passed, the more difficult it became to keep Snotlout awake and slowly but steadily desperation took hold of her, clutching at her heart with icy fingers. </p>
<p>Then suddenly, <em>finally</em>, the sound of familiar voices drew to her ear. </p>
<p>"Ruff? Snotlout?" </p>
<p>That was Hiccup. </p>
<p>Relief swept over her so hard, she wanted to cry. She didn't though, instead she called out to her friends.</p>
<p>"We're in here!"</p>
<p>Indistinctive muttering, then much closer, Hiccup's voice rang out again.</p>
<p>"Are you alright in there?" </p>
<p>"I'm fine, but Snotlout's not..." Ruffnut called out, a new wave of dread running up her spine when she shook him but received no reaction, "He's passed out...hurry up please!"</p>
<p>"Alright, don't worry. We're gonna get you out of there." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruffnut covered her eyes as the rocks finally gave way and let in waves of fresh air and way too bright sunlight.  For a moment her hands were before her eyes and in the next there was no need for that anymore as she was engulfed by a mass of long blond dreadlocks. </p>
<p>"Sister," Tuffnut hugged her tightly, "Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Ruffnut tried to free herself out of her brother's arms. There was plenty of time for that later. "It's Snotlout I'm worried about. Fishlegs, you must help him!" </p>
<p>Fishleg's face turned white as his eyes fell on Snotlout's leg. "Oh Thor, this is not good. He needs to see Gothi." </p>
<p>"He's never going to make it till Berk!" Ruffnut cried out, her hands were shaking almost violently from both exhaustion and nerves, "I...I managed to keep him awake as long as I could, but...but I couldn't stop the bleeding...and now...and now he..."</p>
<p>"Sh, sh, it's alright Ruff. We are here now," Tuffnut patted her shoulder, but it was as if a dam had broken inside of her at seeing her friends. Snotlout was unconscious, she didn't have to pretend to be strong anymore. So she let her tears fall freely. </p>
<p>"I just...I just don't want him to die..." she sobbed.</p>
<p>"He's not going to die," Hiccup said as he knelt down beside Snotlout, but Ruffnut tell from the look in his eyes that he was trying to convince himself as much as them. There was so much blood. It stained the earth, Ruffnut's shirt, her hands, her pants, everything. </p>
<p>"Fishlegs help me out over here, we need to pull the rock out and cauterize the wound. Good thing he's out cold for this." Hiccup pulled out a knife, started to cut away Snotlout's pants around the wound. </p>
<p>Ruffnut watched with her heart hammering as Astrid heated her dagger with the help of Hookfang's flame until it was glowing hot and orange. Feeling the sudden need to comfort her friend, unconscious or not, she crawled over to where Snotlout's face rested in the dirt and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked smaller somehow with his eyes closed and helmet gone, vulnerable, and Ruffnut's heart ached at the sight. </p>
<p>"Alright, we've got to act fast," Hiccup said, hands wrapped around the sharp spike of rock. Fishlegs was holding down Snotlout's leg. </p>
<p>Astrid came to her knees beside them, holding up the glowing dagger. </p>
<p>"We're gonna do it on three," Hiccup said, "One...two...three..."</p>
<p>The rock came free and the next second Astrid pressed down the blade. Snotlout jerked awake with a scream, eyes wide with shock at what was happening to him. He thrashed against the hands holding him down, trying to break free from the white hot pain that seared not only in his leg but took hold of his whole being. </p>
<p>"It's alright, Snotlout," Ruffnut soothed, brushing wet strands of hair out of his tear stained face, "It's gonna be alright. We've got you." </p>
<p>Then it was over and Snotlout's form grew limp again. He lay on the ground with his chest heaving and eyes shining with tears. For a moment no one spoke, but then Fishlegs rose to his feet first. </p>
<p>"At least the bleeding stopped now, but he's lost so much blood already. We cannot risk flying him to Berk, Gothi must come here." </p>
<p>"I'm on my way," Hiccup said, getting to his feet and calling for Toothless. </p>
<p>Ruffnut drew her hand back when Fishlegs scooped Snotlout up into his arms and carried him over to Meatlug. Snotlout turned his head slightly and for a moment their eyes locked. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Snotlout mouthed and Ruffnut smiled although her vision was blurred by tears. </p>
<p>Their friends had found them on time, Snotlout would live. Ruffnut had no doubt about that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>